Serena's Hogwarts Life
by Jiyuu
Summary: Serena's life was not what she expected. There traveling to Hogwarts, she met Draco Malfoy plus Harry & his gang. What about this new family? Was Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and the other Professors in on this?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Don't sue unless you REALLY want pocket lint!

* * *

"**AHHHHH!" **

Serena had gotten a rude awakening by a black cat named Luna. As Serena got up, her golden silver locks of hair fell out around her looking all matted and battered.

"Luna!" shrieked Serena, "what was that for! I was having a wonderful dream about me and Mamo-chan."

"Just look out your window baka!" growled Luna angrily. Outside the pink and white bedroom window was a large tawny owl flapping around. It looked as if it was telling Serena to 'Open her window or baaaddd things would happen.'

Slowly, Serena headed towards the window like a dragon would pop up and eat her whole. 'As if!' thought Serena, 'I would just be reborn in time to fight….AGAIN!'

She remembered when she had to fight with the other Sailor Scouts. She was Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice.

Breaking Serena out of thought, she saw that she had already let the owl in and it was pecking and hooting at her! There underneath its wing, and tied to its leg, was a piece of parchment rolled up.

"Oh! The Scouts are having a meeting in one hour Serena! Don't be late again!" Luna said frustrated. With that said, Luna jumped out the window, and disappeared from view.

* * *

**Back With Serena & The Owl**

"Uh he he….good owl, don't scratch me!" cried out Serena. The owl just gave her a look merely saying, 'take the letter or fear my owl wrath!'

When Serena successfully got the letter, the owl perched itself on her window sill. Serena looked at her letter.

It was addressed straight to her!

_Serena Moon-Snape_

_5793 Cherry Temple Lane_

_Tokyo, Japan 22796_

_Pink & White Bedroom_

_Second Floor_

_First Door to the right_

Dear Ms. Moon-Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardy.

_**(yada yada yada! You know what the letter says and everything! Sorry, not gonna write it here.)**_

* * *

**__**

'Huh? Moon-Snape! My surname is not Snape. Hm…who might know?' thought Serena. "Pluto! Get down here right now! I need you!" she whispered loudly.

In a mist of purple, a dark green door appeared and out came a lady wearing a green and purple fuku. She had a tall staff in her hand and a choker with the sign representing the planet Pluto.

"What is it you need hime-sama?"asked Pluto. 'I already know what she needs, let's just see what she wants to know' thought Pluto slyly.

Serena was red in the face. One could call her tomato head by the looks of her face. "What does it mean by Moon-**SNAPE**!" shrieked Serena.

Out of surname terror, **_(Rena doesn't like to be called 'hime')_** Serena didn't even catch what Pluto had called her.

"Perhaps a mind meld would be best," suggested Pluto.

"Oh fine." Serena stated stubbornly. "If that's the best for me to get the information on why my name has Snape."

* * *

**Flashback **

_A little girl was running down the dark rainy streets. Her golden sun kissed hair streaked with mud trailed out after her._

_As the little girl neared the corner, she bumped into something hard but warm. From the force of the blow, she fell backwards. When she was about to hit the puddle beneath her, a strong firm hand pulled her back up._

_When she looked up, she saw the face of a black-haired and crooked nosed man. His skin was fairly pale compared to the dim moonlight. Thinking he was a police officer ready to take her back to 'the place', she tried to get herself out of his grip, but he had a firm hold on her wrist._

_"Please don't take me back," whispered the little girl._

_The man looked puzzled. "Take you back where?" he asked._

_"To the orphanage," sobbed the little girl, "they will beat me and they won't give me meals if you take me back!"_

_The man was alarmed. Out of no where, he looked at her dull blue eyes which were filled with sorrow and pain, and said, "I'll be glad to adopt you little one. Pray tell, what is your name?" _(OOC but who cares? This is my fic!)

_"Serenity Moon," started Serenity, "but you can call me Serena!" she told him lively._

_"A Moon hmm? You are the most powerful; never should a Moon be left out for the streets," he growled angrily. He picked her up like a baby and started walking down the lane towards his home._

_"Sir? What is your name?" questioned Serena._

_"Severus Snape little one, Severus Snape," he answered._

**End Flashback **

* * *

****

"So that's where I got Snape! But…but how did I end up here if I was with him Pluto? Who was he suppose to be? I was an **orphan**?" exclaimed Serena.

"Perhaps another mind meld will help," stated Pluto sadly, "perhaps another mind meld."

* * *

Cliffy! Ha ha! Read & Review for me ok? I have the next chapter started! It'll be the Flashback Mind Meld!

If you want a sneak peek preview, then R&R! Let's try to get 5 for now!

THANK YOU EVERYONE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Don't sue. Instead of pocket lint, you'll be getting dust!

Thank you to Airladyand Serenity-Usagi-Potter06for R&R! They have encouraged me to continue writing so this chapter came out a lot faster!

* * *

**Last Time**

"So that's where I got Snape! But…but how did I end up here if I was with him Pluto? Who was he suppose to be? I was an **orphan**?" exclaimed Serena.

"Perhaps another mind meld will help," stated Pluto sadly, "perhaps another mind meld."

* * *

**Now**

Pluto lifted up her Time Staff at Serena. In front of her, Serena collapsed as the memories came back to her.

**Flashback**

_As the 7 year old Serena got up from her bed, she looked at her image through the mirror. There she stood; her hair was matted and tangled. Her silvery-white gown was disheveled. Her heart shaped face shined brightly as she smiled at herself._

_Grabbing a brush, she ran it through her messy golden hair. "Rena! Breakfast!" A voice rang through the Manor._

_Changing into jeans and a baby blue tee shirt, she ran out the door. As she came to the top of the glass staircase, she slid down the banister. "Whheeeee!"_

_**THUD**!_

_"Oh Kami, she's going to be my early death." Snape shook his head back and forth as he watched his musume scramble off the floor._

_"Mornin' Daddy!" Serena smothered him with a big hug._

_"You're leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow already!" she cried out as she read the parchment on the table._

_Snape sighed, then frowned, "I'm sorry Serena. Remember, I te---"_

_A sudden purple misty cloud appeared before the duo and out stepped a woman wearing a green, purple, and maroon fuku. In her left hand was a long tall staff; the Time Staff. A gift from the Time Gods._

_"Who are you?" accused Snape. He sneered at her outfit like it was **completely** outdated._

_"Gomen nasai hime-sama," the mysterious lady apoligized. "I am Sailor Pluto. Gaurdian of the Time Gates."_

_"This is for your own good chibi hime. Please hold your daughter sir." Then, Pluto held the Time Staff high above her head. As she twirled it, she shouted out, "Give the memories back to the hime!" Then, she slammed the staff down onto the ground so hard, that the floor shook._

_I was a good thing Snape was holding his musume because she collapsed from all the strain._

_"I'll be back in time," Pluto said mysteriously. She held out her staff again and called out, "Cronos of time, open the pathgates for your musume. Let me get back to gaurd the Gates of Time."_

_The purple mist appeared again as a glitteringsilver gate opened. As she stepped in, she said her final words, "You have 3 days time." Right after that, she dissapeared._

_Snape looked angry and as he looked towards his musume, his face softened. He picked her up and headed up to her room._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

"Good luck hime-sama," whispered Pluto. She turned, and went back to gaurd the Time Gates.

On the floor, laid Serena sprawled out on the floor.

**With the Scouts**

"Gosh! That Odango Atama! Where is she? She's going to be late if she doesn't get here in 5 minutes!" yelled Rei. She was completely angry.

Mamoru looked at her, "Calm down honey. That means we don't have to keep up with that stupid blonde ditz." **_(GAG! I think Mamoru sux. No offense to anyone who likes him though!)_**

Rei looked at him lovingly and said, "Of course! But, the faster the klutz gets here, the faster our plan to rule will work faster." She cackled evilly and grinned like a maniac, "Oh, the poor idiot will get the surprise of her stupid life! Ha."

* * *

**Back with Serena**

'Oh! I have such a headac-- Where's Setsuna!' thought Serena. She glanced at her clock; 2:38pm.

"Ahhhh! Rei's going to kill me! I'm late for the Scout meeting AGAIN!" shrieked Serena. She dashed out the door yelling Ja Ne to her okaasan.

As she neared the temple, she was ready to tell the scouts about her _real_ past when she heard them talking about her.

"Serena no baka! I can't believe she looked like a model! I mean, whoooo, looks better than me? I'm Minako Aino, Goddess of Love. No one can compare to my looks!" Serena's heart crushed into halves. Her best friend, her close 'cousin', was talking trash about her.

"I know!" scoffed Ami, "She's so stupid. All she ever gets are D's and F's. She never studies. All she ever reads are manga's!" Hearing Ami's words made Serena feel like she got slapped in the face.

Then, she couldn't believe what Makoto had to say. "Oh my Kami-sama! Never can she fight. She's a wimp when we battle. All she does is pig out on the food I make. How can someone STAND that pig!" Makoto shrieked out.

Serena was scared at what she heard next. "I can't believe she was the Hime no Tsuki! I had to be the gaurdian of a blonde ditzy klutz! All she did was think about boys, she was suppose to be faithful to Mamoru! Plus, she never had grace or talent like Princess Serenity back in the Silver Millenium." roared out Luna.

Her own advisor talked badly about her too! "Yes, I have to agree with Luna. She has no talent. Minako was leader first. All she did was take over and lead our plans to the dumpster. Never have I thought that we would be serving such a huge baka." Artemis shook his little cat head back and forth.

There went both advisor's. The 2 felines were against her! Luna was betraying her right under her nose.

The last bit broke Serena's heart to shreads. "Serena no baka isn't graceful at all. She can't do anything. All those klutz attacks? OMG! What a baka! I can't believe she though **_Mamo-chan loved her!_**"

'Mamoru was cheating on her! With her best friend Rei-chan!' thought Serena, 'this can't get any worse can it?'

Sure enough, Serena jinxed it and, "Ha ha! We will steal the Crystal for Rei. She will become Queen and rule with me. I can't beleive I am suppose to be married to her!" yelled out Mamoru.

"YOU!" screeched Chibi-Usa, "What about ME? I have that baka for a mother! If only Rei was my mother, she has talent, grace, brains, wits, and looks! Serena no baka is a plain faced nothing!"

Serena felt like she'd just been trampled by stampedes. Everyone was against her. Crystal tears fell down her sapphire eyes as she listened to them rant about her wrongs.

All of that was a facade. Pluto told her that it wasn't really her when she was young. She wasn't suppose to be graceful, smart, or pig headed here. Turning, she fled down the temple steps and ran towards the Outers' Mansion. As she rang the bell, she heard 'thuds' and strings of curses.

A sandy blonde head popped out and glared at the intruder. Haruka, the blonde head, softened her gaze nd then got into protective mode as she saw her hime bawling her eyes out.

"Princess, what's wrong?" asked Haruka. Serena shook her head as her whole body trembled from her sobs.

"I need to speak to Setsuna, Ruka. Is she there?" choked out Serena.

"Oh, of course! Sit down. I'll go get her." Haruka led Serena into the Mansion and closed the door. She made sure Serena was settled down on the sofa as she ran off to get Setsuna.

* * *

**Back to the Scouts**

"Grrrr! Where is that Odango head!" shrieked out Rei, twisting her face into a deep scowl.

Mamoru held her waist, "Don't twist your face, sweet, it's just more time for us to be together before she dies!"

**Over to the Outers' Mansion**

Sestuna came striding into the living room where Serena was settled. When she saw her hime, she knew exactly what was going on.

"Hime-sama, are you ready to go back now?" questioned Setsuna.

Serena swerved around and sniffled. The whole story spilled out about what the Inner Scouts and Mamoru had planned to Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka. (They waited with Serena in the living room when Haruka answered the door and left to get Setsuna. Setsuna already knows what happened since she's the Senshi of Time.)

Haruka looked like she was ready to pound them all to dust. Then she looked confused.

"Where are you going koneko?" her face etched with worry.

Setsuna henshined into Sailor Pluto and gave them each a Mind Meld about Serena's real past.

"Oh my!" cried out Michiru. Hotaru looked dumbfounded.

Setsuna made a portal to the new world and asked the hime to step through.

"No way!" yelled out Haruka, holding up her fist ready for a fight, "I'm coming with her! What would happen to her if she was left alone!"

Setsuna just smiled slyly. "Of course you are. I wouldn't send her alone now would I?"

Serena giggled as she saw Haruka's hand lower. Then she burst out into fits of laughter at seeing Haruka's red tomato face.

Then, one by one, they all stepped inside the portal to a new dimension; or was it a new life?

* * *

Hope you enjoy this! I would love it if you could R&R! (Read & Review)

Thank you everyone! Well, I'm gonna take a break. It's 10 pm!

**Hime - Princess**

**Koneko - Kitten**

**Baka - Idiot**

**Musume - Daughter**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't HP or SM. If you want to sue, you won't get anything.

I need couples! Oh, and arigato to all who reviewed!

Serena?

Hotaru?

Haruka/ Michiru

Haruka?

Michiru?

* * *

**Last Time**

"No way!" yelled out Haruka, holding up her fist ready for a fight, "I'm coming with her! What would happen to her if she was left alone!"

Setsuna just smiled slyly. "Of course you are. I wouldn't send her alone now would I?"

Serena giggled as she saw Haruka's hand lower. Then she burst out into fits of laughter at seeing Haruka's red tomato face.

Then, one by one, they all stepped inside the portal to a new dimension; or was it a new life?

* * *

**Now**

As they stepped out of the portal, the saw that they were at the Time Gates.

While they followed Pluto to the right doorway, she explained about the new dimension, the Wizarding World.

They learned everything they needed by Pluto's 4th mind meld that day. The Boy-Who-Lived, the Malfoys, Lord Voldemort (You-Know-Who), Albus Dumbledore, and everything else that happened.

Setsuna had gotten them all their Hogwarts supplies needed. It was all stashed into their Subspace Pockets.

Soon, they arrived at a dark brown door. At the front, it was marked with a Lightening Bolt. (The mark on Harry's head!)

Pluto held up her staff towards the sky, (if there even **was** one,) and called out, "Cronos of Time, Unlock the Forbidden Door of Magic!" **_(Forbidden Door, like the Forbidden FOREST)_**

In a blinding gold light, the rusty old door squeaked open. Gently pushing everyone in, Setsuna sealed the door once more.

* * *

**Dumbledore & the Population**

As the Sorting finished, all the students were clearly puzzled as to why Professor McGonagall hadn't put the Hat away.

All the Gryffindors quietly cheered when they saw a certain seat empty, the Potion Professor's seat.

They all quieted down as the Headmaster started to speak.

"Welcome new students, welcome back to our older students," he said with a wide grin.

Then he started talking about the rules again.

**_(I won't talk about all that hear. Maybe later on.)

* * *

_**

**Harry, Hermione, and Ron**

"Where's the food?" Ron thought outloud.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh, do be quiet Ron! It looks as if he's waiting for something."

Harry just sat quietly as he looked over to the Professors table.

Then, his eyes brightened. "Maybe they have a new teacher! Snape might've gotten sacked!" he smiled happily.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Harry ol' mate!" cheered Ron.

Hermione smacked her boyfriend Ron on the head, "Listen! He's saying something."

_**(Sorry! Hermione and Ron are gonna be couples.)

* * *

**_

**Back with Dumbledore**

"Well, yes, most of you must be wondering why the feast hasn't begun. We are all waiting for Professor Sn---" he started.

All the Gryffindors groaned in misfortune as the Slytherins shot a smirk their way.

The Headmaster continued, "He is retrieving sevral new transfer students arriving from Tokyo, Japan. They attended Mugen Magic High."

**Right outside the Great Hall doors**

Snape stood waiting in his black robes. The night air was crisp and cool. The only light came from cracks under the door and the bright shining moon.

As he saw a purple mist waver out infront of him, he got his wand ready.

The next he saw shocked him. It was that lady who came to take his musume away.

Each of the 4 other people with Pluto wore cloaks.

One had on a dark purple cloak and blck robes underneath.

There was a fairly taller one with a golden yellow cloak and dark blue robes.

Long wavy aqua hair could be seen poking out from underneath the blue cloak and matching aqua robes.

The last mysterious peron was about the age of his Serenity. She had on a white cloak and silver robes.

As he stared at the cloaked girl in white and silver, he thought, "It couldn't be her, after all those years..."

* * *

**Flashback**

Three days flew by too quickly for Severus. As he and his musume were eating lunch, the time Snape dreaded arrived.

Again, that swirling purple portal opened up and out steeped Sailor Pluto.

When she got within 2 feet from Serenity, Snape held onto his daughter with his life.

The little girls' eyes widened thinking the woman was danger since she just apparated into the Manor.

Pluto raised her staff and whispered unknown words in an unknown language. (Plutorian)

Memories about the Silver Millenium flooded into little Serenity's head.

Serena collapsed from all the strain into her father's arms. As Snape tried to get his floating daughter back, he failed miserably.

Pluto was gone for 'who know's how long', and his **_musume_** was too.

The loss was the start of his miserable years.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

They took off their hoods as they introduced theirselves.

Snape already knew Pluto so he just sneered at her in sheer anger.

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe." announced Hotaru.

"Haruka Ten'oh." glared Haruka.

"I am Michiru Kaioh." smiled Michiru.

As Serena took off her hood, Snape's eyes widened. "And I am Serena Tsukino! Now known as Serenity Snape!" she stated proudly.

Snape pulled Serenity into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Oh Kami, I though I had lost you forever." **_(Total OOC.) _**

Serena was dumbfounded, but being the kind person she was, she slowly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a friendly hug.

"Who are you?" growled Haruka.

Snape sneered, "Severus Snape, Potions Master."

"Sn...snape?" stuttered Serena, "you are...my FATHER!"

Serenity started crying. She ran into her father's open arms and sobbed into his robes drenching them with her crystalline tear drops.

"Shhh, Sere, we have to go inside." he told her. Turning to everyone else, he said, "You will all be sorted into a house. Put your hoods back on though." He looked back at his musume. "Bunny," he said, using her favorite nickname, "I hope to see you in Slytherin."

* * *

**Great Hall**

**CRREEEAAAKKKK**

Everyone's head turned to the large double doors. When they opened, they could see 4 people behind Snape.

Their hoods were covering their faces. As they got to the Sorting Hat, Professor Snape went to sit at his seat as Professor McGonagall stood up to call them to the stool.

"Snape, Serenity!"

Whispers were heard.

"Snape? Is that Snape's fiance?"

"What did she say? A Snape?"

"Well, I hope she's not like him!"

When Serenity pulled off her hood, gasps were heard. Guys were drooling and oogling her. The girls were looking on with envy. She recieved many hoots and catcalls. Blushing, she crammed the hat onto her head.

'My my, Princess Serenity, it is my greatest pleasure to be sorting you.You are smart, courageous, outstanding, and sly. You will fit perfectly in...'

"**RAVENCLAW!**"

The far maroon and blue table cheered.

"**GRYFFINDOR!**"

The red and gold table cheered although everyone was puzzled by the hat's choice.

"**HUFFLEPUFF!**"**  
**  
The green and blue table cheered as all the boys whistled.

"**SLYTHERIN!**"

The far silver and green table clapped and actually catcalled.

As Serenity took off the hat, she looked to the Professors table.

To calm everyone down, the Headmaster did a _Sonorus _charm on his self to quiet everyone. When the noise died down, he did a _Quietus_ charm to return his voice to normal.

Then, he started talking, "Well, the Hat seems to have chosen them all! So, we will let the young lady choose a House for now. She will switch houses every so often until the Hat can narrow down the houses."

Everyone stared at Serenity and she nervously gulped. "I think," she began meekly, "I will go to Slytherin."

The Slytherin table cheered and hooted while the other houses looked on enviously. The Slytherins shot them nasty glares, smirks, and sneers from their luck and the others' misfortune.

* * *

**Harry, Hermione, and Ron**

"What! I can't believe she went to Slytherin!" cried out Ron.

"Hmm, she doesn't look like she belongs there." answered Hermione.

Harry looked at Serenity as she strode down to the Slytherins and sat next to Draco Malfoy, his arch enemy. "She sitting next to the git!" he burst out, clenching and unclenching his fists while his whole body shook with anger. "He's going to hurt her."

"Well," began Hermione, "She DOES have a relation to Professor Snape. Maybe that's why. Oh well, look! Their sorting the other transfers!" she pointed.

* * *

**Sorting Hat and Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka**

Professor McGonagall called out the next person,

"Ten'oh, Haruka!"

As Haruka took off her hood, all the girls swooned as the guys glared at her.

Smirking, Haruka yelled, "What are you starin' at! I'm a girl!"

Blushing, the female population avertted eye contact from the tom boy. Jamming the hat onto her head, Haruka heard a small voice.

'Well, I see, Sailor Uranus. Very couragous. You would do very well in..."

"**GRYF---**"

Haruka yanked off the hat and glared at it before it could finish it's sentence. She crushed the hat in her fist shouting, "WHAT! Serenity's in Slytherin you baka hat! Get it through your stiches, don't make me hurt you." growled Haruka.

"**Slytherin!**"

Looking on triumphly, Haruka sauntered down to their hime-sama.

The whole Slytherin table clapped wildly happy to have someone who knew how to fight.

She took a seat next to the hime and glared icily at Draco before turning to watch Michi and Hota get sorted.

"Tomoe, Hotaru!"

'Hello Sailor Saturn, Messiah of Silence, you have great power, you protect the hime, not wanting to face death from you..."

"**SLYTHERIN! aahhhhhh**"

A dark purple light engulfed the hat as it started squeezing tighter.

"Don't say a thing," hissed out Hotaru, "You'll regret it."

Then, she put on a bright smile and bounded down the silent hall, a hall so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"Bunny-mama!" she called out, bounding into Serenity's open arms hugging her tightly.

"Sit down Taru! You're making a big scene." scolded Serena quietly.

Hotaru sat down across from Haruka.

"Kaioh, Michiru!"

'Welcome Sailor Neptune. The Fates must hate me...'

"**SLYTHERIN!**"

Michiru giggled like a school girl at the Hat's words. Then, she headed down and sat next down to Hotaru.

A loud, "Aww shucks! The baddies got all the babes!" squealed out the Weasly Twins.

* * *

What should happen next? Introductions to Malfoy, going to the dorms, getting schedules, and heading off to her first class!

First class; she meets the Golden Trio, and hangs w/ Malfoy.

Does she shrink back from the Three, or does she hang out with them?

Please **Read & Review**. Don't forget to vote for couples, and HELP ME think, SHOULD she HANG out with THEM, or NO!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own either Hp or Sm.

For the couples! Thanks for reviewing everyone! Tell your friends to read and review please! I need to find out the couples soon! HURRY PLEASE!

'You are just my love' inspired the bottom half of this chapter!

**HELP!** What should Bunny's first class be? How about Hotaru's first class? I need to know what Michiru's first class will be. Same for Haruka!

Serena/Harry - 2

Serena/Draco - 1

Serena/Marcus - 1

(Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch Seeker. I'll need a description though, Blonde or black hair? What color eyes? Need to describe him.)

Hotaru? Maybe Harry or Seamus

Michiru/Haruka?

Michiru?

Haruka?

**Please REVIEW & give IDEAS or the next Ch. will come out in 3 DAYS!**

_So, please R&R! I'm running out. Next chapter will come out on Friday or sooner if you get your__** friends **_

* * *

**Last Time**

Hotaru sat down across from Haruka.

"Kaioh, Michiru!"

'Welcome Sailor Neptune. The Fates must hate me...'

"**SLYTHERIN!**"

Michiru giggled like a school girl at the Hat's words. Then, she headed down and sat next down to Hotaru.

A loud, "Aww shucks! The baddies got all the babes!" squealed out the Weasly Twins.

* * *

**Now**

_Draco's P.O.V._

Malfoy turned his head to look at the girl next to him. He saw Serenity's beauty and was completely awed.

'She better be pureblood.' he thought snarling.

Sticking out his hand, he stated smugly, "The name is Draco, Draco Malfoy."

He was shocked that she didn't laugh at his name.

* * *

_**Serenity's P.O.V.**_

I turned my head around to the boy next to me. His hair was a pale blond like mine. He had icy grey blue eyes instead of my sapphire colored ones.

He was introducing himself to me. I smiled at him kindly, then I shook his hand.

Replying back to him, I said, "Hi! My name's Serenity, Serenity Snape. You can call me Serena though."

* * *

_Draco's P.O.V._

'Well,' I thought, 'let's test the Snape to see who she really is like.'

"Why are you here and how are you related to Professor Snape? More so, are you a filthy mudblood or are you a pureblood?" I shot back.

* * *

_**Serenity's P.O.V.**_

I was taken aback by the harsh comeback he gave me, but nonetheless, I replied back happily.

"One," I started, "I am here because I'm back to see my father! Two, I'm his daughter; not by blood, but it's cause he adopted me. Three, I recently found out that I was pureblooded."

"Would you kindly show me where the common rooms are? I heard you were the Prefect and I'm a bit tired." I yawned.

* * *

_Draco's P.O.V._

'How dare she! That girl thinks she can order a Malfoy around like that! Well, she **is** beauti--'

'What! Malfoy's don't think about beauty. Well, they do. She'll make a perfect addition to the Malfoy heritage. I'll make her mine before Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood come along.'

I just stared at the tenshi before me. Her sparkling sapphire eyes held lots of innocence and hope. Her heart shaped face was framed with her golden silver locks. She was a tenshi. _**MY**_ tenshi, I was going to get her before anyone else.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Well, let's go then," Draco chuckled, "Wouldn't want you tired before our first class."

"Oh, well, the Headmaster just said it was time to go. I'll leave with everyone else Draco. Thanks for your offer!" chirped Serenity.

She went back to the Outers as Haruka ranted angrily.

"That damn boy! He better leave Koneko alone or he'll be mush. I'll use my Space Sword and shred down the whole entire male population. I knew Mamoru no baka was bad for her!" Haruka ranted.

Michiru slapped Haruka on the back of her head. "Their are children around!" she shrieked out surprised, as she rushed to cover Hotaru's ears.

Plucking off the hands covering her ears, Hotaru proudly held her nose up high as she told Michi, "I've heard worse Michi-mama!"

Michiru's eyes widened, "Haruka! How many times have I told you not to curse in front of her! Now look what you've done!" roared Michiru.

Haruka looked at her shoes meekly, "Sorry Mi---" "Oh, not just Ruka-papa! Setsuna-mama does too!" cut in Hotaru.

As Michiru was going to start ranting, Serenity came bounding up the stairs to them.

"Come on! Let's go faster. I'm tired." Serenity said pouting, "Plus, I have a new friend! His name is Draco Malfoy!"

The 4 of them swerved around as they heard someone gag. "Oh my! Are you ok?" Serena asked worriedly patting the boy on the back.

He had a red mop of hair and lots of freckles. The boy next to him had black messy hair, vibrant green eyes, and a lightening bolt scar on his head. Behind them, was a brown bushy haired girl.

Once again, Serena looked at the red headed boy as he stared at her faintly. "A Snape? A Slytherin? Being nice to us! Gryffindors?" he wheezed out.

Serenity looked shocked, "Of course! You're all living beings. We are all alike. Theirs no difference. Oh, how rude am I? My name is Serenity Moon-Snape, but I prefer just Serena Snape."

"Oh, I'm Harry, the boy who just fainted, is Ron. The girl next to me is Hermione." Harry smiled warmly at her.

* * *

**Where Draco and the other Slytherins are**

As Draco peered over his shoulder, he saw a whisp of sliver gold hair by...'_POTTER!'_ growled Draco.

He was angry to see his tenshi by the Golden Trio. They weren't worth anything.

As he neared the Slytherin's portrait, in the dungeons, he called out the password, "Tainted Blood"

Passing by the 1st years, (and other Slytherins), he headed back to Serenity.

When he got there, he was shot with some dirty looks as he slipped his arm around Serenity's waist.

She jumped up clearly surprised and hugged him by the neck, "Draco! Yay! How are you?"

Letting go, she went, "Draco, these are my friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I met them just now." (Ron got up from his faint.)

"You guys, this is my friend Draco! I met him during the Feast." she said letting go of Draco.

Just then, Professor Snape passed by and sneered at the Golden Trio. "Already breaking rules Mr. Potter? 10 points off Gryff--"

"Daddy!" squealed Serenity, "I was talking to my new friends!" she continued, hugging the life out of him.

"Serenity," drawled out Draco, "you're squeezing the life out of your own father. He's turning a nice shade of blue."

Letting go of her father, she bowed, "Gomen daddy. Gomen nasai."

Looking down at his musume, Snape chuckled, "Bunny, go down to your dorms. Now Mr. Potter, 10 points off Gryffindor." he sneered.

Smirking, Draco started leading Serenity and her friends down to the dungeons, but Serenity held onto her otousan's arm.

"Father," sniffled Serenity wide eyed, "why did you do that for?" she ended, yelling. Smacking her father's shoulder, she proceeded, "Give them back those funny points! That was rude." She was on the verge of crying.

Wide eyed, and not wanting to experience one of her famous water works, he hastily did what she said. "Fine. 10 points to Gryffindor," he grumbled, "You have Serenity to thank."

Turning to go the dungeons, Serenity quickly ran up to the 3 Gryffindors. Happily, she hugged Hermione and Ron, but she kissed Harry on the cheek and winked, "You're a hottie!" she sid slyly.

Running after her otousan and friends, she left the Golden Trio shocked. Harry was blushing a bright red as Ron had fainted the second time that night while Hermione simply got to work on getting Ron to wake up.

* * *

**Snape's Flashback**

_"Bunny!" called out Severus, it was the 2nd day before that woman would come back, "I'm leaving for Hogwarts soon. I want you to be good."_

_Rushing in, the 8 year old Serenity heard what she absolutely dreaded. Her eyes filled with tears. The brims glistened with unshed water drops._

_Pushing her way out of her dad's warm hug, she dashed out the door and ran into her otousan's room. Flopping onto his coushined chair, she wept and wept. The water pouring out of her eyes endlessly._

_She soaked right through her pale pink robes, her silvery golden hair, and onto the chair. Little did she know, her father was striding towards her. He sweeped her into a large hug as her little hands clamped around his neck sobbing his robes all the way through._

_It took Severus an hour to get her to stop. When she stopped, she gleefully hugged him and ran off to play with her toys. But, what he didn't know, was he had said the magic words she loved to hear, _

* * *

Sorry! I didn't write that much. I'm sore from all this typing. I need you to R&R!

I'll try to get the next chapter out on Friday, or before.

Next chapter: Getting up, meeting Pansy, getting breakfast, reading her schedule, and MAYBE her first class.

**HELP! **What should her FIRST class be! (Quidditch will come soon! Maybe the 10th Chapter...-.-;)

Remember, I need more Reviews and Ideas!

Thanks for all the support everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Dislcaimer: Once again, I'm tired of saying this! Don't sue, I don't either one. (Hp or Sm)

Couples are pretty close! Thank you for the encouragment and reviews everyone! This time, '**Suki to Itte**' inspired me with the chapter.

Serena

Harry - 4

Draco - 4

Marcus - 2

Hotaru

Draco - 2

Harry - 1

Harkua + Michiru - 2

I'm sorry everyone! This may be dissapointing but, Setsuna won't be teaching at Hogwarts! She'll be staying at the Time Gates. Bummer, but maybe if there are a lot of requests, she can be a late teacher arriving. Ok?

First Class (All 4 are having the same classes together. They are in the 4th year. Triwizard **might** not be put in here! Maybe in the sequel.)

Potions - 2

DADA - 1

* * *

**Last Time**

_It took Severus an hour to get her to stop. When she stopped, she gleefully hugged him and ran off to play with her toys. But, what he didn't know, was he had said the magic words she loved to hear, _

_'**I Love You Forever Serenity Moon-Snape.'

* * *

**_

**Now**

Yawning and stretching, Serenity pushed herself up and out of the silver bed. The twin sized bed had silver sheets and blankets. The pillow cases were silver too. Everything was lined in the traditional Slytherin colors.

She slid her feet into the fuzzy white slippers. Standing up, she quickly wrapped her robes around her due to the cold dungeon air.

Serenity made her way to the bathroom yawning the whole entire time, but before she could get through the doorway, she was pushed down onto the floor.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she glanced up to see a pug faced girl already dressed in her Slytherin robes.

"Hey!" she cried out, "what was that for?" 'Ouch' thought Bunny, rubbing her sore butt, as she gathered herself off the cold clammy floor.

The pug faced girl snorted and stuck her nose in the air. "I am Pansy Parkinson." she started, "Leave my Drakey-kins alone! He's mine." she hissed.

'Woah, what got shoved up **her** ass?' giggled Serena. Bursting out into full blown laughter, she clutched her stomach, pointing at Pansy, "Omg! You're named after a wimpy flower!" she shrieked.

Tears were flowing out of her eyes as she kept laughing. "Humph!" snorted 'the wimpy flower', (I couldn't help but put that in!) She turned around leaving Serena to herself with her nose held up even higher. (If that was possible.)

'If she sticks that nose any higher, she's gonna have flies going up there!' snickered Serenity. "Oh well, at least she's left me to my bathroom peace!" Serenity shouted happily skipping into the bathroom.

"Bathroom peace? Wow! I really **do** need my sugar today!" Serenity freaked.

* * *

**After her 'Bathroom Peace'**

Serenity quickly changed into the same Slytherin robes Pansy had on before, then she headed down the steps to the common room.

When she got to the bottom steps, she tripped on the steps from the sight before her. There was Draco, but no, the reason wasn't that, there was also Pansy. No, that wasn't the reason she fell, it was because the one she had started to like, (There! That was for the Draco fans lol!) was snogging the wimpy flower girl. His hands were holding her shoulders in a death like grip. Serenity saw Pansy standing there happily as she _tried_ to deepen the kiss.

Tears started trickling down her pale white cheeks. She couldn't help it anymore; the tears poured out of her eyes onto the floor. Serenity ran past the duo and out the portrait door. Heading down to her Father's chambers, she knocked and knocked. Nobody answered her, so she fled down to the Great Hall.

Since she didn't know where the Outer Scouts had gone to, she tore open the doors to find the Golden Trio sitting together at the Gryffindor table.

Sprinting towards the trio, she saw Harry stand up facing her. Crashing into him, she clutched him tightly, sobbing onto his shoulder. (For Harry fans.)

* * *

_Draco's P.O.V._

I saw a flash of silver and gold fly by as I tried to push Pansy off. I was squeezing her shoulders tightly making her push away from the pain. What? Gold and sil---! 'Serenity! my mind yelled. I ran after her and as I neared the Great Hall doors, I saw her hair right before the doors closed. When I pulled open the doors, my blood boiled.

Serenity, my tenshi, **MY** tenshi, had ran to Potty and was hugging him! She was with a filthy Gryffindor! I trudged my way smoothly, down the lane slowly, my eyes flashing red.

(Totally for the Draco fans!)

* * *

**_Harry's P.O.V._**

As I heard the Great Hall doors bang open, I turned my head towards the sound. I saw Serenity running towards me. I stood up just incase there was something wrong.

Boy was I right! Serena's cheeks were stained with her tears. As I walked towards her, she flung herself onto me, sobbing 'till my robes were wet. Whoever had made her cry was going to get it. Nobody hurt Serenity. She was an angel. Something pure and beautiful. (That was crappy, yeah, I know. Couldn't think of anything else!)

Once again, I saw someone else coming through the doors. "Malfoy..." I growled outloud, just I did that, she squeezed me even tighter and sobbed even harder.

Then, it hit me. The reason she was upset was Malfoy. That git! What did he do to Serenity?

Pulling her off of me, I put her at arms length. "Serenity," I whispered, "would you like to be my girlfriend?"

What! I wasn't going to ask her that! That must've been too…blunt for her, but...but now I would know if she liked me or not.

* * *

Regular P.O.V.

Serenity looked up into Harry's eyes as she registered what he had asked.

'Wha...what? Draco firs--, then Harr---, I...I don't know what to do!' screamed Serenity's mind.

"Harry?" Serena wondered, "I don't feel too good. I'll tell you later alright?" Serena finished lamely.

She watched as his head bobbed up and down disappointedly. Before he could turn away, Serenity kissed him on the cheek, then ran over to the Slytherin table.

When Serena spotted Hotaru waving her over, she quickly took the seat next to her.

Haruka was sitting next to Michiru and across from Hotaru.

When she saw their hime sit down, she bombarded her with questions.

"What were you doing? Who were you with? Why does it look like you're crying? Were you with the Harry boy? How about the Dra---" Haruka stopped abruptly.

Serena had gone into a fit of tears. Before anyone could try to calm her down, Professor Snape strode over passing out the last 4 schedules.

He handed them to Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka. He stopped at Serenity and kneeled down to eye level.

Taking her by the shoulder, he looked her in the eye before gently hugging her whispering soothing words into her ears.

Her tears stopped rather qucikly as she looked up to her father. Hugging him back for dear life, she whispered back to him mysteriously, "Tousan, you've said some magic words."

"Huh?" he asked dumbfounded, "What magic? I didn't do anything!" He shook his head back and forth like a little kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Serenity giggled slightly behind her hand. "Tousan, when ever you told me you loved me, it always calmed me down!" she said thwaping him on the back of his head.

"Bunny," he said sternly, his face all straight and serious, "you aren't suppose to abuse me or my reputation here is over!" he yelled in hushed tones.

He handed her a sheet of parchment and looked down at it as she did too.

_Potions (2x) **Snape**  
DADA (1x) **Lupin  
**Transfigurations (1x) **McGonagall**_

_**Lunch Break**_

_Care of Magical Creatures (2x) **Hagrid**_

_Herbology (1x) **Sprout  
**Divination (1c) **Trelawny** _

_**Break**_

_Extra Practice Session_

_**Dinner Break**_

"Well Bunny, you have your--" A huge cheery scream was heard coming form the Slytherin table.

As everyone turned their heads, they saw the Potions teacher getting smushed into a gigantic bear hug. All the boys looked on jealously as they wished they were in a certain potions professors place at the moment.

Blushing, Serenity quickly let go of her dad. Bowing, she kept apologizing. Then, she sat down to eat her breakfast. When she saw all the food, she devoured a whole plate in 2 seconds flat. When she finished, she left to go get her supplies back inside her room. Thinking she was sick, the Outers followed her. Haruka turned around to glare at everyone. Her icy look made shivers crawl up and down their spines.

With a swift turn, Haruka marched out after the group.

* * *

**Reaching the Slytherin portrait**

When they had gotten to the door, Hotaru called out, "Tainted blood!"

With a swift slither like motion, the portrait slid open. Marching after Serena, they entered a fairly large room. Serenity's shared room, to be more exact. There were 3 beds. All of which were silver lined with green. The walls were a rich velvety coat of black.

"So, what was that big entrance about, hmmmm?" questioned Haruka straight away.

"Umm...I got up, a girl named Pansy Parkinson told me to stay away from **her** (she stressed out the 'her') Draco! Then, when I went down to the common room, I saw Draco kissing Pansy! It looked like they both were enjoying it. Her arms were around his neck. His hands were on her shoulders squeezing them like it was the best thing that could happen!" sobbed out Serena, "I ran out and down to the Great Hall where you were having breakfast. I went straight to Harry. That's about it." she said lamely.

Boy, Haruka burst her little happy bubble. "Why I oughtta--! I knew that baka was no good for you! Wait, why do you care anyways?" Haruka asked slyly, knowing she couldn't get out of this.

"Uhh, ummmm, I...I...Ugh! I started liking Draco! Are you happy now!" shrieked Serenity.

Haruka crossed her arms and grinned like a maniac. "Why, Koneko, of course! Now, we can...POUND HIM INTO DUST!" Haruka and Hotaru yelled out happily, slamming their right fist into their left hand repeatedly.

"What! I don't want that to happen!" cried out Serenity.

Hotaru and Haruka both frowned. "I want to use my glaive and torture him in a painful death!" Hotaru hissed out deadly like.

"Yeah! What Hotar-- HOTARU! Ahhhh! Michi! Spare me! I didn't teach her that!" squealed Haruka, (very unlike herself) running around the room with Michiru hot on her heels.

"Oh, Michiru-mama, I learned it from Mamoru-baka! I've learned to use it against him!" stated Hotaru proudly.

Hearing that from Hotaru, Michiru promptly fainted.

* * *

_Draco's P.O.V. _

'Grr!' I growled mentally. 'I can't get to Serenity or I'd get hurt by her friends.'

I watched from my seat next to Pansy. She clutched onto my arm batting her eyelashes trying to seduce me. Ha! She was failing miserably without herself knowing. I was even more disgusted with her than before. I had my eyes set on a certain tenshi. That tenshi was Serenity Snape. She was going to be on her feet begging for forgiveness one day.

It would be a sight to watch. Then, I saw Professor Snape come and talk to her. Later, she screamed. Then, I watch her eat a whole plate of food as if it was a crumb! How could she stay so thin by eating like that!

'Darn! I can't talk to her now. She's left the Great Hall, and I can't go after her with this ugly dog drooling all over my arm.' I snorted as I saw Pansy hold on for dear life looking at me like some dead ant.

"Parkinson," I growled, "get off me right now!" "Oh, I love you too Draco!" (Doesn't that remind of a certain someone? -cough- Relena -cough-) She tried kissing me again, but I wasn't caught off guard like in the common room. I gave her a deadly look and pushed her off, getting ready for my first class.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I think I've done better on my fanfic's now! Please continue reviewing and voting. I'm very grateful for all the people that have **reviewed** to me!

I'm so sorry! I've delayed the First Class for 2 chapters now! I promise, the First Class will be the start of the next chapter!

I need help though! _HOW_ should the first class GO? It's POTIONS! **Who does she sit next to**!

**Vote for couples **and help me out please! Thanks.

By the way, I've had Shi-chan help me out...so some credit goes to her!  
Re-edited: 3/19/06


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Though it would be cool to:

Thank you everyone! I've just signed up for and written a story with 42 reviews! Wow.

Ha ha! The perv...Ok, lots of couples going on! I want to close the polls sooner of later. I think I'll wait until I get to Chapter 7...or maybe...!

Ok, here's the couples:

**Serena**

Harry - 15

Draco - 16

Marcus - 2

**Hotaru**

Draco - 7

Harry - 4

**Haruka & Michiru** - 5

Wow, Draco is loved by everyone! Well, I'm very sorry for not updating. I'm working on a new Fic you will LOVE! It's a GW/SM. Please check it out everyone. BIG THANKS TO ALL :)

* * *

**Last Time**

_"Parkinson," I growled, "get off me right now!" "Oh, I love you too Draco!" (Doesn't that remind of a certain someone? -cough- Relena -cough-) She tried kissing me again, but I wasn't caught off guard like in the common room. I gave her a deadly look and pushed her off, getting ready for my first class.

* * *

_

**Now **

Serenity and the Outers walked down the halls towards their first class, Potions with Professor Snape; Serenity's father.

When Serenity got into the room, she scanned it looking for her dad. When she found out that he still hadn't arrived, she saw Draco sitting by himself as Pansy tried to crawl into the empty seat next to him like a lost puppy.

Turning her head away, she saw Harry by Hermione and Ron. Pasting a large grin onto her face, she started walking up to them, but before she could go even two steps, she got dragged back by...

none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

Her eyes widened in fear as she saw him. Tears started filling up her eyes to the brim.

When Michiru saw this happen, she was about to go help her hime-sama just as Haruka was going to 'pound the 1st male into dust', but then, Professor Snape strode in and yelled for everyone to sit down. When Draco tried dragging Serenity into the seat next to him, her tears started pouring out, and as Snape saw this, his eyes became big round saucers.

Her crying was like wild rivers. They flowed out and down her cheeks. Once again, her robes were getting soaked. She could fill the whole classroom with a foot of water if he didn't stop her. Angry, Severus yelled out, "10 points off Slytherin! Let my daughter go or you'll be serving detention for a week with me!"

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock, as did everyone's, but Serenity, who was busy crying, and the Outer's, who were busy sending their death glares at Malfoy didn't really do anything. Even the Outer's couldn't stop her flow of tears... except for... ICE CREAM! Before they could conjure her up a nice large carton of Chocolate Vanilla sundae, (I think those rock! Gonna eat one later.)

Snape strode over to the wailing Bunny, and picked her up like she was still 7. He left the room in long strides. As he neared his Chamber, he put Serenity onto the bed and whispered, "I still love you Serenity Moon-Snape, but if you don't stop crying, I'll have to send you home."

Shocked by what her obassan had just said to her, Serenity burst into another fit of tears. Snape was pacing back and forth his carpeted room as he registered what to say to her. He didn't want to sleep in a wet room that night.

"Bunny," he finally said, " what's the matter? I came into the room and you were crying!"

Serenity lifted up her head with her wet glistening eyes. Sniffling, she just went back to her sobs.

"Serenity Moon-Snape! How am I suppose to help you if you keep crying!" he yelled impatiently.

Serenity didn't dare look up from her lap, but she spilled the whole entire story out, starting with her waking up and meeting Pansy.

* * *

**Back at the Potions Room**

"Malfoy, you git! What was that for?" screamed Harry. His face was red from anger. He wanted to beat Malfoy from the school, to the end of this galaxy and back. He clenched his fist tightly, draining his circulation there.

Draco just sneered, "I'm going to have Serenity. She's mine! She's perfect to be a Malfoy! Unlike you, you're just gonna leave her at the dump you money-less orph--- OWCH!" (That shows he's not mean now. He cares for Serena. That's for all you Draco fans!)

Surprisingly, it was Michiru that had knocked Draco onto the cold hard floor. Pushing herself back up, she wiped her hands on the side of her black robes.

Smirking, she sauntered back towards Haruka and Hotaru as Hotaru hugged her quietly screaming, "She did it! She hurt him! Oh wow! Michiru-mama rocks!"

As she was being hugged, Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru's shoulder.

Fuming, Harry sat back down defeated as Draco left the class behind. He headed towards the Infirmary for his bloody nose and broken arm. Madame Pomfrey could fix it up alright before he left for his 2nd class.

Ron and Hermione watched with mishievious eyes when Harry first let out the burst of anger.

Both were planning on getting Serena and Harry together. (That's for all you Harry fans!)

* * *

Well, that's about it for this CHAPTER. I'm **really** sorry it was this short...

I need more reviews with IDEAS! Help, what will happen next?

Re-edited: 3/19/06


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or HP. Plz don't sure!

Thank you everyone! Thanks Sessh-san. I'll try to get the characters in check, but I kinda like them this way!

Ok, the couples are a close check! I really need to cut off the Poll soon, so VOTE VOTE VOTE!

**Serena**

Harry – 24

Draco – 20

Marcus – 2

**Hotaru**

Draco – 7

Harry – 5

A Haruka and Michiru pairing have closed! They are now together. (Girl/girl)

* * *

**Last Time**

Ron and Hermione watched with mischievous eyes when Harry first let out the burst of anger.

Both were planning on getting Serena and Harry together. (That's for all you Harry fans!)

* * *

**Now**

As Draco headed was being tended by Madame Pomfrey, he smirked as he thought of his plan.

'Let's see how Pot-head will feel when I get Serenity before him,' he sneered.

* * *

**Back in the classroom**

Harry was red-faced as he sat in his seat. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain silver and golden haired girl.

As if on cue, Professor Snape and Serenity re-entered the room. Serenity's cheeks had dried tear-stains.

When she lifted up her room and saw Harry, she smiled happily as she ran over to sit next to him.

Mysteriously, Ron wasn't sitting next to him, neither was Hermione. They had moved over to the table nearby.

With an empty seat by him, he was grateful. Serenity plopped onto the chair as he smiled warmly at her.

The lesson started once again, and while their potion simmered down for a few minutes, he gazed at Serenity's beauty.

"Potter not paying attention in my class again? 10 points off Gryffindor," sneered Snape.

Serenity's eyebrows knitted into fury as she gave off a confused look, "Huh? What points?"

Snape suddenly became worried, "Where is Mr. Malfoy?"

"Hey!" shrieked Serenity, "don't try to get out of my question!"

Sighing heavily, Snape started to tell her about House Points when he was interrupted.

"Yo Snivellus!" yelled Hotaru, as Michiru and Haruka held hands with a shocked expression, "Malfoy no baka went to the Nurse."

Then, she burst into laughter as half the class' faces turned confused. Why?

Because they didn't really know what a Nurse was, and why the heck Serenity was now laughing her head off.

* * *

**At the end of class**

Harry stayed with Serenity as she grabbed her stuff, hugged her Tousan, (sorry for the Father/Grandma mistake everyone!) and went out the door.

He was glaring back at Snape as Snape's overprotective father side came on when he saw her with Potter.

Secretly, Snape was glad to have Serenity with Potter because Malfoy had been giving off a dark and light aura every so often. He wasn't that trusting as of now.

Serenity clung onto Harry's arm as he blushed madly. She sighed from all the stress as she unconsciously put her head onto his shoulder.

"Umm….S..Serenity?" stuttered Harry, "what's your next class?"

Serenity looked up to his green eyes as he spoke. Coming out of her trance, she huffed, "DADA, and proud of it!"

Harry chuckled at the funny sight she made.

"Huh? What's so funny?" questioned Serenity.

The look on Harry's face was of embarrassment. "Oh, well….you looked like a proud robin."

Serenity giggles echoed through the nearly empty hallway. They sounded like music to Harry's ears.

"Let's get to DADA before we're late!" cried out a surprised Harry. They had lost track of time when they were getting to their next class.

The 2 of them rushed into the class room, happy to find out Professor Lupin was not yet here, but mad/sad that Malfoy was back and glaring hardly at Harry.

As the 2 students noticed everyone was staring at their locked arms, Serenity pulled away blushing madly as she mumbled out a sorry.

Hotaru came by, "Be my partner Bunny-mama!"

Serenity turned her head towards the sound. "Sure Hotaru. Let's go sit down over here," she requested, as she pulled them over next to Harry's table.

As everyone was settling in, the door opened, and to their dismay, was not Professor Lupin.

"Welcome to DADA. I am filling in for Professor Lupin. Many will know who I am. For those who don't, I am Professor……………."

* * *

(Gomen nasai minna-san! I couldn't think of anything to put!)

Oh my! Who should be the MYSTERY PROFESSOR!

Please review. The COUPLES' poll will be closed by NEXT CHAPTER!

I really need ideas. Please help me out. Thanks a lot everyone.

-- Check out 'Change of Heart' by me, Jiyuu. It's a GW/SM. –

Change of Heart is new! I hope you'll read and review that too. It's my 2nd FanFic +


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They belong to their rightful owners.

_Author's Note:_ The polls are CLOSED! Gomen Nasai! I had writer's block…I'll keep writing! Give some more IDEAS! And review!

Official Couples: Haruka/Michiru, Harry/Serenity, Hotaru/Draco…CHIBI CHIBI may appear!

**_THANK YOU_** -- Emma134, Seri-chan19, Moon-Baby, Wolf-Dragon-Demon (yes, keep him in line!), Flame Ivy Moon……etc!

* * *

**Last Time:**

As everyone was settling in, the door opened, and to their dismay, was not Professor Lupin.

"Welcome to DADA. I am filling in for Professor Lupin. Many will know who I am. For those who don't, I am Professor……………"

* * *

**Now:**

"Setsuna!" whispered Serenity, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru.

The woman standing before them had olive pale skin and dark green hair. It was not bunched up into the loose bun she always wore when guarding the Time Gates.

'Speaking of Time Gates,' thought Serenity, 'why is she here! Shouldn't she be watching the Gates?'

"…………Setsuna. A few of you may know me, the rest will not," said Setsuna.

"Hey!" yelled Harry, knocking over his chair, "what happened to Professor Lupin!"

'I see the infamous Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, is very protective of _Professor Lupin_' thought Setsuna.

"We don't have much time left of class…gomen nasai. I didn't mean to make it to your class this late. I had to go to an important conference that would get me use to Hogwarts," smiled Setsuna warmly.

A soft low growl was heard coming out of Harry's mouth. It was so low, that Serenity could hardly hear it from where she sat.

"Class Dismissed!" said Setsuna.

* * *

_Whoosh!_

Harry shot out of his seat and out the door.

Too concerened with Harry, Serenity didn't look back once at Setsuna.

"Harry! Harry!" shouted Serenity. Her feet pounded against the hard floors. Her heart rushed and beat extremely quickly. One step after another, she chased Harry back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

I'm EXTREMELY sorry again! REVIEW and give lots more IDEAS!

Thank you for ALL the support out there!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They belong to their rightful owners.

_Author's Note:_ I am SO sorry…this is the ENDING of Serena's Hogwarts Life…BUT, look out! The sequel is coming out!

Couples: Haruka/Michiru, Harry/Serenity, Hotaru/Draco

**_THANK YOU_** – Vicky, Shieldmaidenofeorlingas, Star Holder Commander, and Dark-Drusilla3548!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Harry! Harry!" shouted Serenity. Her feet pounded against the hard floors. Her heart rushed and beat extremely quickly. One step after another, she chased Harry back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

**Now:**

As Serenity ran, she bumped into someone wearing a dark purple cloak, and a bright purple light filled the hallway…

_Somewhere:_

Pluto and Serenity appeared, except that Serena (she'll be called that now!) was unconscious.

As tears rolled down Pluto's cheeks, she locked up all of Serena's memories of the Harry Potter dimension.

Serena's new mission was to help teach a cold-hearted **youkai** (_demon_) how to love and care for others…

"**Gomen nasai hime-sama…Doushite**? (_I'm sorry Princess…Why?_)" cried Pluto, as she fell to the cloud like floor.

Opening the gigantic glass doors, Pluto watched her Princess float down to the new dimension, full of dangers.

* * *

_Back at the Harry Potter dimension:_

A silver light (I just love the lights, don't you? lol) washed over the entire school. All memories of a certain silver and blonde haired bunny were locked from every mind, all except one.

Headmaster Dumbledore had the courtesy of keeping his memories, because of his kind hospitality.

* * *

_New Dimension_

A twinkle was seen in the bright blue cloudless sky. Although it appeared to be a twinkle, Serena floated down towards the forest in a little bubble.

Here, Serena would starting her new life, make new memories, find new friends, and have new love…

_Dark Room:_

"Come here Sailors," rasped a throaty voice.

4 girls and 1 guy walked towards the front of the dimly lit room.

An evil chuckle was let out, "Die you idiots! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra…"

Body by body, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask (or Kamen) fell limp to the dark black and polished floor.

"Discard the ugly corpses!" barked out Voldemort, "I'm in no need of these idiots anymore."

* * *

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Just as the Prophecy had said, the infamous, now **famous** Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort.

Although Harry had felt extremely proud of his task, he always felt, that at the back of his mind, there was just **_SOMEONE_** he should've been with.

Pushing it back, thinking it was nothing anymore, Harry proposed to Ginny Weasly, and she gladly accepted to her long time crush.

The wedding was completely pink and white, except for the purple flowers and rainbow colored confetti.

Years had come, and Ginny was pregnant with her 2nd child. Her little girl at age 3, Arlena Weasly-Potter, was quite the noisy, but sweet one.

Now, the Golden Trio has come to a stop. Never again, will they be heard of. As they near their old and elderly ages, what would become of them?

Would their fame last? Was their knowledge known throughout the Wizarding World?  
These answers would be answered in due time…

* * *

**Author's Note**: Gahh! It's sooo freakin' SHORT! I am SOO sorry! I dissapointed you guys huh... but omg! I'm done! Thanks for all your reviews and support! I can't believe that I surpassed 100 reviews.

Look out for the sequel…it's one kick-ass story! You'll _never_ guess where Serena ended up….or will you? Find out, when you read **I'll never stop loving you**!


End file.
